Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 4
'Transcript' *(Train Sounds) *Joe: Choo-Choo! *All: (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: We're Moving! *Blue: I Have a Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Joe: Blue Has a Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: She Does? *Kai-Lan: Blue Has a Baby Brother! *Wubbzy: I Wonder Who He Is. *Sprinkles: Me Too! *(Train Sounds) *Joe: This Must Be the First Stop, Alphabet City. *Blue: Hey, Let's Look for a Gold Clue! *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *Daizy: Wow!, Look at All The Letters! *Sprinkles: Alphabet Letters! *Hoho: Yeah! *Joe: Hey, I Wonder If That Puppy is Blue's Baby Brother. *Blue: Let's Go See. *ABC Puppy: Hi, Welcome Friends to Alphabet City, My Name is ABC Puppy. *Blue: Oh, Hi, I'm Blue, I'm Looking for My Baby Brother. *Kai-Lan: Uh, Are You Blue's Brother? *ABC Puppy: I Could Be, Oh, But You Need The Gold Clues to Find Out, And What Better Place to Look Then Right Here in Alphabet City. *Joe: Cool! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Wubbzy: You See Something? *Kai-Lan: Is It a Gold Clue? *Joe: It Is! *Daizy: Where Is It? *Sprinkles: Oh, Oh, It's Over There! *Hoho: (Gasps), Oh No, It's Getting Away! *Joe: Don't Worry, I'll Get It, Gotcha!, Woah! *(Joe Flying Away) *Sprinkles: Now The Gold Clue and Joe are Getting Away! *Daizy: Woah! *ABC Puppy: I Know How to Catch Them!, (Whistles) *(Taxi Beeping) *ABC Puppy: Let's Take a Taxi! *Wubbzy: Yeah! *Blue: Come On!, This Way, Sprinkles. *ABC Puppy: Scootch On In, Buckle Up, You Six! *Joe: Woah! *Sprinkles: There's Joe and The Clue! *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Daizy: How Do We Make the Taxi Cab Move? *ABC Puppy: Oh, Just Follow the Alphabet! *Sprinkles: Um, I Don't Really Know My Alphabet Yet. *Blue: We Could Teach Sprinkles The Alphabet. *Kai-Lan: Will You Help Us Teach Sprinkles the Alphabet? *Sprinkles: Oh! *Hoho: Yeah! *Daizy: We'll Help You, Sprinkles. *Blue: Try Saying It With Us, Okay? *Sprinkles: Yeah, Thank You! *Daizy: Ready?, It Goes... *All: A, B, C, D, E, F... *Wubbzy: What Letter Comes After F? *Blue: (Gasps), G!, That's Right! *Hoho: Smart Thinking! *ABC Puppy: There's the Letter G Right There! *Sprinkles: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! *All: H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O... *Blue: Uh-Oh! *ABC Puppy: Oh, There's a Letter Missing! *Blue: What Letter Comes After O? *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Blue: Yeah, P, Right! *Sprinkles: Oh, It Worked!, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P! *All: (Laughing) *Joe: Woah! *Daizy: There's Joe and The Gold Clue! *ABC Puppy: We're Almost There! *All: Q, R, S, T, U, V, W... *Hoho: Uh-Oh!, The Last Letters are Missing! *Sprinkles: Um, Can You Tell Me What Letters Come After, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W?, X, Y, and Z! *All: Yay! *Blue: That's Right! *Sprinkles: Now I Know My ABCs, Next Time, Won't You Sing With Me!, I Hope You Do, Cause I Love to Sing With You! *Blue: (Laughs), Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Wubbzy: You Sang the Whole Alphabet! *Sprinkles: I Did, I Really Did, I Did It, I Did It, I Learned the Alphabet! *(Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Happened to Me? *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, Sprinkles Has Spots! *Sprinkles: I Got Spots?, I Did? *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Hoho: Look at Your Body! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got My First Spots!, Pink Spots!, But I Don't Know How I Did It. *Blue: Oh, I Think I Know How, You Got Spots, Because You Learned the Alphabet! *ABC Puppy: Congradulations! *Daizy: Great Job! *Sprinkles: I've Got Spots! *(Song Starts) *Sprinkles: And There All Over Me, I Got Spots, Come On and See, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wow! *Joe: Woah, (Laughs) *Kai-Lan: Hey, There's Joe and Our Clue! *All: Yay! *Joe: Thanks for Rescuing Me! *Hoho: Your Welcome, Joe! *Joe: These Gold Clues are Hard to Catch! *Daizy: They Sure Are! *Joe: Hey, Sprinkles, Nice Spots! *Sprinkles: Yeah, We Sang the Whole Alphabet to Rescue You, Thanks to Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Blue: (Laughs), Hey, Let's See What Our First Gold Clue Is. *Wubbzy: It's On the Letters, P, U, P, P, Y. *ABC Puppy: P, UPP, Y, PUPP, Y, PUPPY! *Kai-Lan: So Our First Gold Clue is On the Word... *Sprinkles: Puppy! *Joe: (Laughs), Oh! *ABC Puppy: Thanks! *Blue: See Ya Later! *Sprinkles: Bye, ABC Puppy. *Blue: Bye! *Wubbzy: So Long, ABC Puppy! *Kai-Lan: Zaijian! Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas